


Valedictory

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fingering, improvised gag, rough smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her way out Boxer finds herself enraptured by Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valedictory

Boxer yawned and stared at the dimmed lights of the make-shift dormitory. She had stayed for a week trying to convince DiMA and everyone else there, that the Railroad held the same goals as Arcadia. Unfortunately, she was labeled as a distraction and the Railroad as little else than a misguided organization. She sighed and paced faintly, the room an eerie quiet as everyone had gone to sleep. _Maybe it’s time to go._ She thought and tiptoed into the stairwell, bumping into Chase.

"Heading off?"  
"Yes I think I've overstayed my welcome. I’ll still recommend this place for wayward synths."  
The ex-courser stared at her intensely, the gaze close to a challenge. Boxer felt a shiver crawl up her spine. They had exchanged glances, even shared a meal together when she first showed up, but the tension between their beliefs for the same cause led them astray. She swallowed under her gaze and decided she had to do something before she embarrassed herself near her.

"Well it seems this place is better than I expected. I'll let our chief know and-"  
"Wait." She responded flatly. Boxer stopped in her tracks, not wanting to accidentally spark a war between the Railroad and Arcadia for insulting a high ranked worker. Some of her hair had tousled, obstructing her sight. As she was processing the thought of fixing it she felt a hand pass in front of her and place it back.  
"I'll walk with you." Chase murmured, eyes slightly dilating. Boxer nodded and followed her to the top floor. DiMA and Faraday still working the night in the main room.  
"So are DiMA and Faraday a thing?" She thought out loud causing Chase to stop.  
"What?!" Immediately Boxer felt regret.

"They are pretty close."  
"It's strictly platonic and even if it was that would be classified information."  
"Right," she grinned slightly.  
"I don't even understand why you even want to leave at this hour." Chase stated.  
"Perhaps I don't wanna say goodbye to everyone. I've been such a bother here." She murmured.  
"Oh honey you haven't really. Everyone including me is tense about the affair with the Children and Far Harbor."  
She gave a reassured light smile to her, that made Boxer feel slightly better.  
"I should get going. Thanks Chase."  
"Don't. It would be a shame if something happened to you."  
"Heh. I'm a trained Railroad agent Chase. I'll be fine."  
"Can I give you something for the road then?" Chase eyed her peculiarly, her gaze causing Boxer's heart to skip a beat.  
"Sure?"  
A pair of lips pressed against her for a moment. The gesture leaving her blushing and breathless.

"I didn't expect-"  
"I'm sorry. I thought judging by the way you looked at me all those lunch times that you were-"  
"No I am. I very much am. Wow." Boxer shifted her gaze, timidly avoiding eye contact to get her grounds. Chase leaned near her against the wall, mirth in her eyes.  
"You know if you want we can step into my private office?"  
"Pfft sure. Where?"  
"Right here?" She laughed lightly and motioned her into a utility closet.  
"A closet really-ah!" A gentle push on her ribcage leads her in, the door shutting behind her and the small ceiling light turning on. Boxer held herself against an old shelf that barely had anything besides some soap and a mop leaning next to it. Chase grinned, her eyes mischievous and hooded. Boxer breathed, watching as the particles of dust played in the dim light.  
"So what would you like to discuss?" Boxer smiled as Chase came closer.  
"You." She replied as she began planting a trail of kisses on her neck. Her jacket pulled off her shoulders.  
"Exactly what part of me?" Immediately she felt what was coming as a light chuckle is heard from the woman next to her.  
"Do I even gotta answer that?" She answers, bunching up Boxer's shirt and feeling the skin underneath. The sensation causing her to gasp and whine slightly.  
"Don't suppose this closet is sound proof?" Boxer said.  
"I've never checked. I'm going to lift up your shirt Boxer."  
She nods, complying as Chase removes both layers of clothing leaving her in her violet bra.  
"Hello." She grins blatantly staring at her cleavage. Boxer chuckles and tilts her head with a finger under her chin.

"My face is here Chase."  
She kisses her sweetly at first, the kiss light and lasting for a few seconds. Hands massage her breasts against the worn cloth causing her to open her mouth. Immediately Chase invites her tongue in and playfully dances with hers. Boxer feels the hands reach behind her and unclasp her bra, the article of clothing loosening and disrupting their kiss with an audible pop.   
"Gorgeous" Chase whispered, lowering her head to be at eye level. Boxer grits her teeth, careful not to cry out as she massages them and kisses one roughly. The gesture causing her to slam her head onto the shelf. Immediately she stops and glances up in concern.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah..I'm fine just need a gag or something. Wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Boxer mused as she rubbed the affected area in hopes of easing the pain. Chase nods in understanding and proceeds to remove her courser jacket, revealing an old shirt underneath her.  
"I'll help you forget about that." She says as she removes the shirt and offers it to her.  
"I'd rather have my shirt get your stains. I wear a coat over it anyway." Chase adds fondly.  
Boxer blushed, her cheeks getting a rosy tint. She accepts it and allows Chase to place the bundled shirt into her mouth. An unfamiliar scent fills her nose, fueling her want. A mix of sweat and aster along with the residue of gunpowder strikes her, reminds her of Chase.  
"How is it?" She laughs and caresses her face with a hand, feeling the sun baked skin supple under her. The lighting made Chase paler, revealing her form and swell of breasts under her black bra. Boxer could make out the slight hint of developed muscles from the arm that held her face.

"It's alright sweetheart I know it isn't exactly a romantic place." She teases although Boxer wished she could tell her that anyplace with her was suitable. Her body tensed slightly as Chase goes back to massaging her breasts, pulling each nipple into being taut. Every light scar from her years of service revealed to her and worshiped with kisses.  
"They really work you in the Railroad do they?" She said and pulled on her nipples harder. Boxer whined, her breathing becoming ragged with each tug. Her hands grazed her breasts once more, slowly lowering them to her rib cage, each digit passing against her flesh till they finally reach the edge of her pants.  
A sly grin crossed over Chase as she hooked each side of her and proceeded to push down till it pooled at their feet. Slowly, she made herself back up and palms Boxer's core against her underwear, feeling her arousal.

"This is about ready." She teases once more as she lowers the last article onto the ground and brushes her hair. Boxer cries through muffled sounds, causing Chase's own heat to grow. She looks up and sees the agent, her eyes shut and her mouth clasped around the shirt. Chase goes close enough so that her breath can be felt against her, the warm air tickling Boxer's clit. She moves her hips closer to Chase, seeking warmth. Lips enclose her gently and then pull away only to tug on her. Chase kisses her, roughly taking a side of her into her mouth and then the other. The action getting Boxer higher and higher, clit throbbing to arousal. Chase uses her hands to spread her, letting her tongue enter her and stir her insides. She exits and traces her slit, feels as Boxer gets closer, her grunts and muffled moans playing in her ears more frequently. A last languid stroke towards her clit and she finishes. Her body shuddering as her hands grip her head, pulling slightly her hair. Chase smiles as she kisses her clit, helping her ride out her orgasm, feels as her thighs tighten and relax. She senses the woman's back arch and bounce slightly against the shelf.

Boxer feels herself lightheaded. Her body on the verge of collapsing in the small enclosed space. She feels a hand grip her shoulder in place, supporting her weight as she comes back from her euphoria.  
"My, my that was quite the show." Chase says as she kissed her forehead and removes the shirt from her mouth.  
"Chase. What the fuck." Her eyes still retained a heaviness, her vision murky as she adjusted to the light. Boxer leans into her, idly kissing her neck, careful to not leave bruises.  
"I want to fuck you." She whispers against her ear. Hesitation in her voice in fear of offending her. Instead Chase laughs.  
"Go right ahead Agent." She winks. Boxer experimentally continues to trace kisses down towards her collarbone near the apex of her breast. She massaged her breasts for a moment and continues down toward her flat stomach, feeling each muscle tighten under her touch.  
"All from carrying supplies of course." She heard her say. Boxer lowers her hands and unbuckles her belt to touch her underneath the fabric. She lowers her pants enough to see the start of her forest, the scent intoxicating. Her fingers achingly traced her slit.  
"Boxer. Don't be a tease." She hears her scold, voice sultry and with want.  
"In fact." She snakes her own hand downwards to hold onto hers. Her hand strangely soft for a woman who worked all day protecting Arcadia. Chase sighs and guides the already placed hand, placing two fingers inside of her. Boxer's gaze widens as she feels the wetness envelop her, gently sucking her in.

"Go on." Chase says hoarsely, eyes shut to focus on her breathing. She slowly pumps her fingers into her, watching as her chest relaxes and tenses. Feels as the hand above her own loosens its grip and hangs against hers. She experimentally places her other hand underneath her bra to cup a breast, erratically stroking her nipple. Chase gently closes and tugs at her hand as she increases her speed inside of her. Fingers meeting resistance as she pulls out, only to go back in with ease. She does her best to circle her clit with her thumb, enjoying the sensation of her body as it tenses closer to the threshold. Chase's breath hitches, her mouth shutting and opening unsure of what would make the least amount of noise. She bites her lip, sensation taken over her. Boxer out of sympathy kisses her as she thumbs the swollen bud bringing her to the edge. Chase whimpers and takes a deep inhale of breath as her orgasm washes over her. Her lips meeting with Boxer in a heated kiss. She quivers and Boxer can feel her insides contract around her. A warm liquid meeting both their hands.   
"Thanks.." She whispers to her as she breaks their kiss for air. She brings their hands together and gives a relieved smile. Boxer mirrors it and takes her hand to her mouth, generously kissing her essence.

“Holy fuck..” Chase chews on her lip, feeling each digit inside her mouth. Boxer stops and releases it, smiling slyly.  
“It’s one way to get yourself clean.” Boxer winked as she gathered her clothes. They both dress, occasionally swapping glances for a last chance to admire each other’s bare skin.  
“So why did you of all people decide to seek me out those first few days, Chase?” Boxer questioned, hesitancy in her lips.  
“In honesty I was asked to for safety reasons….but I also found you attractive so it wasn't a horrible job.” She hears her laugh faintly as Boxer puts on the jacket. Chase smirks and turns to face her, her shirt wet from being used by Boxer as a gag. The revealed wet cloth causing Boxer to stop and widen her gaze, an apologetic look on her.  
“Hey it’s alright. This is a great souvenir.” Chase said as she zipped up the heavy coat that identified her as an ex-courser.  
Chase sighs and opens the door gently, doing her best to leave as discreetly as possible. Boxer follows behind her, hair tousled once more. Chase smiles, dragging a hand lazily over her to return stray strands back to their proper place.  
“I’m sure going to miss you.” She whispers against her ear.

“I..I will too Chase.” Boxer says as they close in the space between them for a last kiss.   
They walk past DiMA and Faraday, the two only giving them strange looks but not saying anything. Chase feels slightly nervous but sees that neither suspect anything as they both return back to work discussing DiMA’s memories. As they both exit and the door to Arcadia closes she grabs Boxer by the hem of her jacket and plants another kiss rougher this time, dragging her lip across her bottom and tugging it. They part for air and breath deeply, thoughts in the air and promises idle.   
“I’ll be sure to see you in the future sometime.” Boxer says and she leaves into the fog into the night. 

Chase does her best to not think of her. Her mind drifts to other things, other missions as the months fly bye. Acadia was safe and so was Far Harbor at the expense of the destruction of the Children of Atom. DiMA had to learn to cope with the loss, his mind trapped in sorrow but reclaimed for plans of a better Acadia. Chase got off her post to greet a newcomer, a new synth who had come from the mainland. She had a personal care package, compliments of the Railroad as well as a letter for Chase? The courser received it in surprise and looked into it. The contents thankfully never opened. She opens it carefully and takes a glance, only for a flustered smile to cross her face. _Boxer you deviant._


End file.
